


Practice Makes Perfect

by Frostly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Dry Humping, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Not My Fault, Pining, Rimming, Smut, also beware... theres gonna extreme cringe a few times, if you didn't get it sukai are pervs they didnt want to stop banging, im sorry, me: guys... please let me finish this story..., sukai: do yall hear sumn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostly/pseuds/Frostly
Summary: They were so cute but also so stupid.





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> mY SECOND WORK, whew!!  
> a Fake Dating AU yoo I love this trope!
> 
> The summary is literally something my beta said once in passing and it was too good not to use it because that's literally the whole fic, sukai in this are so dUMB but they _are_ sukai so they're also nothing but cute!!
> 
> Of course, lots and lots of thanks to my beta, you help me so much and are always super supportive snIFF i love you <33
> 
> I wish you readers luck with this skfjk go read!

The loud sound of the phone’s ringtone disrupts the quiet and stillness of the early morning and Junmyeon rolls to his side in his bed, facing away from the direction it’s coming from. It’s not his alarm so he’s just going to ignore whoever is trying to make him miserable and wake him up before six-thirty. The ringing eventually stops and Junmyeon gives a little sigh, burrowing deeper into the covers. He’s just about to fall back to sleep when it starts once again.

Junmyeon flips on his back, eyes flying open and a displeased frown pulling down the corners of his pink lips.

Who? Who in the hell would ever call at this god-awful hour?

Junmyeon scrubs a hand over his face and lets out an aggravated sigh before reaching for the nightstand where he had put his phone last night, which stops ringing right as he picks it up. With another huff, he lets himself fall back down onto the mattress and unlocks his phone, squinting at the way too high brightness of the screen in the otherwise pitch blackness of his dorm room.

As soon as he sees the caller ID, Junmyeon rolls his eyes. Hard.

Of _course_.

Who else could it be?

With a scoff, Junmyeon locks back his phone and drops it on the bed by his hip. Like hell he's going to call back. Or even answer for that matter. Why did Junmyeon ever agree to date Cho Kyuhyun and consequently ruin his life?

Admittedly, Junmyeon was never supposed to meet the guy, he had come to that fateful party a month ago because his friend Baekhyun had basically dragged him there, talking his ears off about some guy he had found to hook Junmyeon up with and swearing up and down he was ‘the perfect guy, Myeonnie, you’ll love him’. Junmyeon hadn’t been exactly ecstatic at the prospect of spending the entire night making awkward small talk with a random person, but he had gone with it anyway because usually once Baekhyun gets something into his head there’s no stopping him until he's had his way. At the time, it just so happened to be Junmyeon’s love life, or lack thereof as his best friend had kindly pointed out the morning before the party, ignoring Junmyeon’s protests. Mr Perfect hadn’t shown up, though, and Junmyeon had found himself talking to a guy who introduced himself as Kyuhyun and who proceeded to stick to him like glue for the rest of the night.

Junmyeon had agreed to date him because he had found Kyuhyun attractive and nice, things had even gone well for a while but then they just… stopped working. Kyuhyun had started getting more oppressive and controlling by the day, so Junmyeon had broken it off.

It’s been a week since then and Kyuhyun won’t stop calling and texting Junmyeon to try and get back together. Junmyeon has lost count of how many times he has had to refuse him and ask him to stop it, but Kyuhyun just won’t leave him alone. Has apparently resorted to pester him even at this hour.

Giving up on trying to get some more sleep before his alarm goes off, Junmyeon gets up and starts getting ready for the day with a soured mood.

 

🜂

 

Later in the afternoon, Junmyeon is walking out of his English literature class, currently trying to carry his bag and book while typing on his phone at the same time. Kyuhyun has been sending him texts non-stop the entire day, and even though Junmyeon has managed to steadily ignore them, he had almost received a scolding from his professor earlier because of the constant buzzing of his phone. He had fortunately managed to mute his notifications before Miss Kim could figure out it had been _his_ phone, but now Junmyeon is seriously angry.

**_From: Kyuhyun_ **

_please baby_

_cmon let’s talk_

_just 5 mins its all i ask_

**_From: Me_ **

_Don't call me that._

_I don’t want to speak to you._

_Ever._

_Leave me alone._

Junmyeon is so absorbed that he doesn’t realize that his name is being called until he crashes into someone’s chest, phone and book falling to the floor. He blinks rapidly as toned arms come to circle his waist.

“ _Hyung_ ,” says an amused voice and Junmyeon looks up to find himself staring into familiar dark brown eyes.

“Jongin,” he gets out, still reeling a little from the collision. “What are you doing here?”

Junmyeon met Jongin a year and a half ago through their mutual friend Yixing, who had been Junmyeon’s partner in his creative writing class for a while. One Saturday, Yixing had invited him and Baekhyun to his dorm room for a Mario Kart Wii contest with some of his other friends. It hadn’t been very comfortable since the room was way too small to accomodate so many people at once, but Junmyeon had still managed to have fun, spending the whole night talking and getting to know Jongin, a Biology student three years younger than him. Junmyeon hadn’t been able to resist Jongin’s charms, growing more and more fond of him by the day, and now they’re practically inseparable.

“What? Hyung, did you forget you were supposed to help me with chemistry today after your last class?” Jongin tells him with a pout on his lips.

Junmyeon’s eyes widen at that and he’s quick to apologize. “You’re right! I’m so sorry, Jongin, it completely slipped my mind. Don’t worry though, we can still do that, I’m all yours.”

“Don’t worry, hyung, I know it’s because you’re getting old,” Jongin quips cheekily and he laughs when that earns him a swat on the chest.

Junmyeon realizes he had still been wrapped in his friend’s arms only when Jongin releases him to bend down and pick his stuff from the floor. He hands him the book back and just as he’s about to do the same with his phone, Jongin’s eyes involuntarily shift downwards to the screen, still open to Junmyeon and Kyuhyun’s chat.

Jongin frowns.

“What is this?” he asks, and his brow furrows even more as he scans through the messages. “ _Still_? What the fuck, hyung? This guy’s harassing you.”

Junmyeon takes the phone from his hands and puts it back into his bag. “Let’s not talk about that now, Jonginnie,” he sighs. “I’m tired, and last time I checked you really needed help with chem. Let’s go.”

He gives Jongin a smile, who looks like he wants to say more, and takes his wrist to tug him towards the building’s exit. Just as he’s turning though, Junmyeon catches sight of a figure disappearing around the corner and stops short, Jongin colliding against his back.

It almost looked like─

“Hyung? What is it?”

Jongin’s voice close to his ear startles him out of his thoughts and he shakes his head.

“Nothing,” he says and throws his friend a small smile over his shoulder. “C’mon, let’s go.”

 

🜂

 

The next day finds Junmyeon sitting at a table at one of the campus’ cafés, the one where Jongin works part-time. He’d been desperately craving some coffee all morning and so he had decided to surprise his friend at work, killing two birds with one stone.

The smile Jongin had given him when he showed up at the counter had been so worth it, so bright and showcasing his straight, white teeth, and Jongin had given him a little surprise of his own when he had brought Junmyeon’s order to his table and slipped a blueberry muffin together with his Americano. It’s Junmyeon’s favourite.

“Figured you might need something sweet to chase away the taste of that poison you love to chug down,” he had said with an adorably wrinkled nose. Jongin’s hate for coffee is so cute, he really can’t stand drinking it.

Right now, Junmyeon is going over some of the notes for his next class, occasionally sneaking glances at Jongin working, who sometimes catches his eyes and gives him a soft smile.

Suddenly someone flops down at his table and, thinking it’s Jongin on a short break, Junmyeon lifts his head, eyes crinkling.

“Did you bring me anoth─” he freezes mid sentence when he sees it’s not Jongin who’s sitting on the chair across from him, but Kyuhyun.

His body goes rigid and with a clipped tone he asks, “What do you want?”

“Baby, why aren’t you answering my calls or texts? You know we need to talk,” Kyuhyun says, leaning over the table.

Junmyeon straightens, pulling as far away as he can.

“I told you not to call me that,” he says, already done with this conversation. It’s always the same thing, over and over and over. “And you know why I haven’t been answering, we have nothing to talk about.”

“But why? Why are you being like this, we’re so good together,” Kyuhyun says while reaching to take Junmyeon’s hand in his own, but Junmyeon slaps it away.

“Stop. Leave me alone, Kyuhyun. I’m tired of this stupid game,” he says, anger and exasperation mixing together and knotting his stomach.

Kyuhyun slaps a hand on the table and Junmyeon startles at the sudden movement.

“Junmyeon. Just listen to me for god’s sake,” but he’s interrupted by Jongin appearing at their table.

“What is going on here?” he says in a curt tone.

Kyuhyun turns his head to look at who’s interrupted him and he straightens his back when he sees Jongin, eyes zeroing on his face.

“ _You_.”

Both Junmyeon and Jongin look taken aback at Kyuhyun’s outburst, but Jongin quickly composes his face back into a scowl.

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“What did you think you were doing hugging my boyfriend like that outside of his classroom yesterday?” Kyuhyun continues, slit-eyed, ignoring Jongin’s request.

“What the _fuck_?” Junmyeon bursts out, disbelief painting his face. “How do you know about─ wait a minute, are you  _stalking_ me now?” he says as he abruptly rises from his chair, voice getting louder.

So the figure he saw in the hallway yesterday _was_ Kyuhyun, he didn’t imagine it. He wasn’t just being paranoid.

Kyuhyun must realize his mistake because he quickly tries to backpedal. “Baby, no lemme explain,” but once again he’s interrupted by Jongin.

“Get out of here.”

Everybody at the café is staring at them now, and Kyuhyun decides to take his leave, obviously unwilling to cause a scene.

“This isn’t over.” He says to Junmyeon and gives Jongin a withering glare before walking out the entrance glass doors.  

When Kyuhyun is completely out of his sight, Junmyeon slumps back into his chair, covering his face with his hands.

“Hey,” comes the gentle sound of Jongin’s voice as he squats down in front of him and wraps his arms around him. “Hyung, hey. It’s alright. He’s gone now.”

Jongin starts stroking his hair and Junmyeon feels incredibly soothed, slowly relaxing into Jongin’s hold.

They stay like that for a few more moments and then Junmyeon lifts his head up again.

“Thank you,” he says to Jongin, who smiles and taps his nose with his finger.

“And for what?” he says, standing up. “You know, I think someone deserves a little pick me up.”

He winks at Junmyeon before walking back to the counter where he carefully picks the biggest blueberry muffin from the display cabinet, and then he walks back to Junmyeon’s table, handing him the treat.

Junmyeon chuckles as he takes it. “This is too big for me,” he says, mouth drawing up in a big smile.

“We can eat it together when I finish my shift.” Jongin checks the clock over the counter. “It won’t take much longer. Can you wait for me?”

Junmyeon nods, not feeling like going to class at all now. “Sure.”  
  
  


 

Twenty minutes later, Jongin is sitting in front of Junmyeon, the two of them tearing bites off of the blueberry muffin.

“Hyung, I think you should do something about that guy…” Jongin says.

Junmyeon’s mouth twists. “Like what? File a restraining order?” he says wryly.

“Maybe not,” concedes Jongin. “Not yet, at least,” he scoffs. “But still, there must be something.”

“I don't know, do you happen to know any big, burly and menacing motorcycle guys that could pretend to be my boyfriend and scare him off? That might be the only solution,” Junmyeon jokes.

Jongin stays quiet for a moment.

“Well…” he begins in a careful voice. He’s not meeting Junmyeon’s eyes. “I don’t, but maybe _I_ could try and be your boyfriend.”

He shyly lifts his gaze.

“Fake boyfriend,” he hurriedly adds at Junmyeon’s stunned face.

“What?”

“Yes, well. I am not exactly burly but… I am big. And I know hapkido, 3rd degree black belt. And… I _do_ have a motorcycle,” he mumbles.

Junmyeon stares at him, a weird feeling making its way inside him. Jongin stares back, then, a fiery glint in his eyes.

“Hyung, I’m serious about this. It’s just to make that asshole back off and finally leave you alone. We’ll just keep up the act for a little while, until he buys it.”

Junmyeon doesn’t feel good about this at all and he’s going to tell Jongin just that, but what actually comes out of his mouth is a squeaky, “Okay.”

“Really?” Jongin perks up.

Junmyeon swallows. “Yes.”

Jongin gives him a grin, satisfied, and gets back to munch on the muffin.

This is going to be a bad idea, Junmyeon thinks. A _bad_ idea.

 

🜂

 

Turns out that pretending to be Jongin’s boyfriend is fairly easy. They act practically the same and do the same things they always do when they’re together, except that now everytime one of them catches sight of Kyuhyun they pull each other into a hug, hold hands or put their arms around each other’s shoulders or waists.

It had been a little awkward at first for Junmyeon. The first time Jongin had laced their fingers together, he had almost jumped out of his skin he was so startled and Jongin had laughed at him.

Now it’s gotten easier, and after a week Junmyeon is basically used to their PDA. It’s become effortless and Jongin is exceptionally good at this boyfriend thing, wiping at imaginary smears on Junmyeon’s face or staring into his eyes with a loving look on his face. So much so, that Junmyeon has started to love it when their bodies are pressed close together, it feels good and it’s incredibly soothing to breathe in Jongin’s clean scent, like fresh laundry mixed with something entirely Jongin.

Today is a Wednesday, and Junmyeon is waiting outside his creative writing classroom, leaning with his back against the wall. He and Jongin had made plans to meet up and go to the library together, Jongin offering to come pick him up after his class.

Junmyeon is in the middle of typing a quick text to Baekhyun, letting him know that he’ll definitely be going to see him and his group perform at the University’s music showcase that Saturday. He’s just about to hit send when a hand clamps around his forearm and he looks up, startled.

Kyuhyun is towering over him and an unpleasant chill goes down his spine.

“Junmyeon can we talk?”

At those words Junmyeon is done, just so fucking _done_. He shakes Kyuhyun’s hand off and takes a step closer to him, poking his chest with his index finger.

“For fuck's sake, Kyuhyun, what part of ‘leave me the fuck alone’ aren’t you getting?” he says through gritted teeth. “This type of behaviour is _exactly_ why I dumped you, so stop it.”

Kyuhyun starts fumbling with the same old spiel but from the corner of his eyes, Junmyeon catches Jongin rounding a corner and he stretches a hand towards him, any fight in him disappearing and being replaced with bone deep tiredness.  

“Jongin,” he calls him with a defeated tone and Jongin takes one look at the scene unfolding in front of him before he’s walking up to them and taking Junmyeon’s hand to pull him against his chest, wrapping his arms around him. Junmyeon buries his face against him and breathes in his scent. There’s a hint of cologne there too today, and he tightens his grip on his friend’s t-shirt.  

Jongin turns to Kyuhyun with a scowl. “What the fuck do you want, asshole? You’re being pathetic. Move on, Junmyeon clearly has.”

“With who? You?” Kyuhyun scoffs derisively. “Please, it’s obvious you’re doing this little show because of me. You’re not together.”

“N _ot together_?” Jongin spits back and before Junmyeon knows it, there are hands framing his face and lifting it up, and then Jongin is kissing him. Hard.

Plush lips assault his mouth with hard presses and rough slides, and Junmyeon can do nothing but squeeze his eyes shut. Jongin presses him up against the wall, gives a particularly sharp nip to his lower lip that rips an embarrassing moan out of his throat, and then Junmyeon is kissing back, parting his lips to have more of what he's  discovering to be Jongin’s lovely taste.

They part after a moment, Junmyeon gasping as he melts against the wall, his knees threatening to give out. What the fuck was that and why was it so good? His head is spinning.

Jongin turns to Kyuhyun again, and Junmyeon is a little surprised to see him still standing there, face flushed red with anger. He had honestly forgotten about Kyuhyun for a minute there.

“Does this look like ‘not being together’ to you? _Get lost_.” Jongin spits out again and then he’s taking Junmyeon’s arm and pulling him away from there, Junmyeon having a hard time keeping up with his fast strides.

They reach the building’s exit and stop to catch their breaths.

“Why did you do that?” Junmyeon bursts out, still a little dazed.

Jongin turns to look at him incredulously. “ _Because_? That asshole is seriously pissing me off. I hope he finally backs off now.” He’s fuming. “God, I can’t believe you used to date him,” he mutters with a look that Junmyeon can only describe as resentful.

Junmyeon sobers up at that. “Hey!” he splutters indignantly and a little embarrassed. He’s really not proud of having dated that controlling freak, but how could he have known? “I know alright… don’t… don’t rub it in,” he trails off, sulking.

Jongin smiles and laces their fingers together. “C’mon. We’ve already wasted enough time.”

 

🜂

 

The next day Junmyeon is enjoying his lunch break in the campus’ cafeteria, sitting at a table with Baekhyun.

“Remember, the showcase is at nine o’clock and I can’t reserve you a seat like last year, so you’ll have to come at least fifteen minutes before that,” Baekhyun is telling Junmyeon, pointing a spoon at him with a menacing look.

“You can’t reserve me a seat?” Junmyeon asks, worry lacing his tone. “I have to meet with Miss Kim at eight that evening, though. I don’t know how long it’ll take…” he grimaces.

Baekhyun sputters. “Excuse me? You scheduled to meet up with your professor outside office hours and on a Saturday night, no _the_ Saturday night?” he asks incredulously. “What the fuck, Myeon?”

“It wasn’t me! I sent her an email saying I needed to talk to her and she was the one to suggest the date and time!” he says, giving Baekhyun an imploring look. “I mean, you know Miss Kim, what was I supposed to do, tell her no?” he continues, weakly.

Baekhyun is giving him one of his trademark disappointed looks, the ones that make Junmyeon rot with guilt.

“I’m sorry, okay?” Junmyeon tries. “I swear I’ll be on time and if Miss Kim takes more than half an hour I’ll cut the appointment short.”

Baekhyun seems a little pacified at that, but Junmyeon can see he’s still not convinced.

“Yeah, but you’ll still be in the Language and Literature building and the Art one is all the way on the other side of campus… you won’t be able to make it on time,” he mumbles, looking down at his plate.

Junmyeon can’t stand seeing his best friend like that and he scrambles to make it better. “I’ll… I’ll run!” he says.

Baekhyun gives him an unimpressed look, but there’s a little smile lifting the corners of his mouth that he’s trying to hide. Baekhyun opens his mouth to reply but whatever he was going to say gets drowned out by someone shouting “ _Hyung_ ”, and then Junmyeon’s head almost knocks on the table as a firm chest all but crashes against his back.

Arms worm their way around him. “Hyung, I _passed_!”

Junmyeon is reeling from the collision and it isn’t until he gets a whiff of the familiar scent that’s wrapping around him that he realizes that that someone is Jongin, who’s currently trying to squeeze the life out of him.

And then Jongin’s words register in his head.

“Wait,” he says, turning into Jongin’s arms as much as he can to look up at him. “You passed your chem midterm?”

Jongin’s eyes are bright and his smile grows wider. “ _Yes_.”

“Oh my god,” Junmyeon pulls out of the embrace and drags Jongin down onto the empty chair beside him. “You passed, you did it! I’m so proud of you!” he hugs Jongin properly this time.

“It was thanks to you, hyung. I couldn’t have done it without you, you’re the best teacher,” Jongin mumbles, lips grazing Junmyeon’s ear and making him shiver.

“Stop it,” Junmyeon chides him softly. “You’re so smart Jonginnie, I just gave you a little nudge here and there,” he says, drawing back to smile at Jongin.

“No hyung,” he shakes his head, staring into Junmyeon’s eyes.

They stay like that for a few seconds until Baekhyun pointedly clears his throat.

“Excuse me? We were having a conversation, can you stop being boyfriends for a second whenever you’re in the same freaking room? You don’t even need to pretend right now,” he exclaims, clearly exasperated.

That breaks the spell and Junmyeon clears his throat, sheepishly letting his arms fall away from Jongin’s shoulders, but Jongin stays close.

“Yeah, um… well, I promised you that I’d come to see you and I will. Even if I have to run all the way to the Art building,” Junmyeon tells him.

“Why would you have to run, hyung?” Jongin butts in.

“ _Because_ ,” interjects Baekhyun before Junmyeon can even open his mouth. “Someone is meeting their professor outside office hours on a weekend and will definitely be late and miss my show,” he pouts.

“I won’t─”

“I can take you to the showcase,” Jongin interrupts Junmyeon, who looks at him in surprise. “I’ll just come pick you up with the motorcycle.”

“Really?”

“Of course, we were going to meet there in the first place anyway.”

“Well then that settles it,” Baekhyun says, appeased, and resumes digging into his plate.

Junmyeon reaches up to stroke Jongin’s cheek with his hand, cradling his jaw.

“Thank you,” he tells him softly and Jongin pushes back into his hand with a sweet smile.

“Ugh,” comes Baekhyun's disgusted voice. “People are trying to _eat_ here.”

 

🜂

 

Junmyeon did end up having to cut the meeting with his professor short, and he’s sure he’s going to pay for that, judging from the displeased look he had gotten from Miss Kim, but right now that’s the last of Junmyeon’s problems as he’s waiting for Jongin to pick him outside.

He had spent an embarrassingly long time trying to find an outfit, changing that shirt or that pair of pants several times before settling on a dark blue shirt and white skinny jeans. They hug his ass snugly and make it look very nice, if he says so himself. And he had felt ridiculous turning from side to side in front of the mirror, checking his reflection to make sure he looked good, lower lip worried between his teeth.

This isn’t a date or something, far from it actually. He isn’t going to be alone with Jongin tonight, there’ll be all of their friends at the showcase. And it isn’t like being on a date with Jongin is something Junmyeon even wants.

 _Maybe_ , Junmyeon thinks and stops pacing. After a second he shakes his head.

 _No_.

So, yeah, this is ridiculous. That Junmyeon is feeling so nervous is ridiculous. It’s _Jongin_ , for goodness’ sake.  

Still, the truth is… Junmyeon hasn’t been able to stop thinking about that kiss. That damned, _glorious_ kiss. It had felt like Jongin was going to suck Junmyeon’s freaking soul out with his lips. Those plush, pouty, pink lips. So pretty. Jongin’s mouth is so pretty. And feeling it against his own...

 _God_ , it had been amazing. And he wants more. Desperately so.

But isn’t it strange? For Junmyeon to feel this way towards his friend all of a sudden?

Admittedly, Junmyeon has always been particularly fond of Jongin, ever since the first time they had met. He’s always thought that what he feels for Jongin are purely brotherly feelings, but now… now it’s the complete _opposite_ of brotherly. Fuck.

He isn’t blind, so he does know that Jongin is attractive. _Really_ attractive. Gorgeous. He’s always known but it’s as if Junmyeon is actually aware of it now, aware of Jongin and his every move. It doesn’t help that Jongin has apparently taken up permanent residence in Junmyeon’s mind.

Also, this whole fake boyfriends thing isn’t helping in the slightest. It’s not good for Junmyeon’s sanity to have Jongin going all sweet and touchy and… and _boyfriend_ on him at random times. Scratch that, actually, Jongin seems to go all boyfriend at _all_ times.

Junmyeon shouldn’t get in over his head though, Jongin is doing this only to help him with Kyuhyun, who still hasn’t stopped pestering him with texts.

Jongin is doing it because he’s nice and good. And sweet and caring. He always knows what Junmyeon needs and how to cheer him up and─

Junmyeon groans. Why can’t life give him a freaking break?

Suddenly Junmyeon hears a deep rumbling sound coming from his left and then Jongin’s black motorcycle is drawing to a stop in front of him. Jongin kills the engine and puts the kickstand down before leaning back. He turns around and flicks up the visor shield of his helmet, warm eyes coming into view, crinkled into a smile.

“Hi, hyung,” Jongin says, and Junmyeon can’t breathe because he looks gorgeous perched on his bike, with those tight black jeans, booths and a leather jacket that hugs his form in all the best ways. Junmyeon can’t take his eyes off his arms, they look so strong clad in the tight material.

Junmyeon tries to swallow and preferably not choke on his spit.

“Hi, Jongin.”

Junmyeon’s voice is shaky but Jongin doesn’t seem to notice, just hops off to take the second helmet strapped with a small cargo net to the passenger seat and hand it to Junmyeon, who takes it with slightly trembling fingers and slides it onto his head.

“Do you know how to fasten the straps?” Jongin asks, words a little muffled under his own helmet.

“Um,” Junmyeon fumbles a little with his straps, vision limited by the dark visor covering his eyes. “No.”

Jongin chuckles and goes to help him, head dipping down a little as he reaches for the clip.

“Tilt your head up,” he instructs and Junmyeon feels a little faint. Why does this have to feel so intimate? He needs to pull himself together.

When Jongin is done he straightens up again and gives a playful tap on the top of Junmyeon’s helmet.

“All set. Let’s go or we’ll be late.”

Jongin climbs back on his motorcycle with ease and Junmyeon follows, heaving himself onto it much more clumsily.

“Okay,” Jongin says as the motorcycle roars to life. “This is the first time you’re riding a bike, right?”

“Yes.”

“Well, then. Hold onto me tight, hyung, and everything will be fine,” he tells him and Junmyeon immediately locks his arms around Jongin’s waist, chest resting against his back. 

Jongin puts the motorcycle into gear and speeds off down the campus’ street.

When they arrive in front of the Art building, Jongin switches off the engine and lets Junmyeon climb off first before following. He turns to Junmyeon and helps him with his helmet again, then he’s taking off his own and running a hand through his hair.

Junmyeon watches as he does so, throat bobbing.

“We’re perfectly on time,” Jongin tells him, after checking his wristwatch, and takes Junmyeon’s hand. “Let’s go.”   
  
  
  
  


 

The showcase had been pretty awesome with lots of soloists, groups and dance teams performing, and all of them had been really talented. Especially Baekhyun and his group, Junmyeon had been the loudest one cheering for them. He isn’t being biased when he says that Baekhyun’s voice is one of the most beautiful he’s ever heard, so powerful and clear and stable. Junmyeon is positive that his best friend will go places.

Junmyeon and Jongin have just exited the building and are walking towards Jongin’s motorcycle, Junmyeon’s protests that taking him back home isn’t necessary falling on deaf ears.

“I didn’t know Baekhyun hyung could sing like that,” Jongin is saying, awe clear in his tone. He’s carrying both helmets, ignoring Junmyeon’s objections on that too.

Why does he have to be so nice?  

Junmyeon grins, kind of feeling like a proud dad. “I know right, I love his voice. He always sings for me when I ask him to. It’s kind of like… our thing? Since we were little,” he says, a small fond smile quirking the corners of his mouth.

“Ah,” is all Jongin says, voice a little weird, but he quickly clears his throat and looks away.

“So,” he continues as they reach the parked bike, and he puts the helmets down onto the ground. “Ready for another run?”

“Sure,” Junmyeon says. “I kinda loved the first,” he admits, walking closer to the motorcycle and running a hand from the handlebars down to the fuel tank, feeling the cold sleek metal under his fingers.

Behind him, Jongin steps closer until Junmyeon can feel the warmth of his body against his back.

“I should have told you to bring a jacket, it’s late now and when you ride it can get colder, the wind sharper,” he muses, hands stroking down Junmyeon’s arms.

Junmyeon shivers and it’s not because of the chilly night air. He keeps his eyes down on the motorcycle.

“Your shirt is too thin,” Jongin continues. “I should give you my jacket─” he stops and tenses.

Junmyeon waits for him to continue but Jongin just keeps silent, his grip on his arms tighter now. He’s just about to lift his head and turn when Jongin suddenly spins him around, and for the second time that week Junmyeon is being kissed.

Junmyeon’s brain stops functioning, senses getting assaulted by the slide of Jongin’s arms wrapping tightly around him, Jongin’s mouth, Jongin’s scent, Jongin, Jongin.

Junmyeon lets out a whimper and kisses back. God, Jongin’s taste is just as lovely as he remembered and he parts his mouth to have more, more. The slide of their mouths is addictive, igniting sparks in Junmyeon’s belly and warming him from the inside like never before.

Like the last time, Jongin gives a nip on his bottom lip but then he starts flicking his tongue across both lips, driving Junmyeon crazy because it’s not _enough_. Disgruntled, Junmyeon opens up and sucks Jongin’s tongue into his mouth. Jongin lets out a groan at that and suddenly the ground disappears from under Junmyeon’s feet as hands grab the back of his thighs and lifts him up, hoisting him roughly onto the leather seat of Jongin’s motorcycle. Jongin slides his hands over Junmyeon’s knees, using the firm grip he has on them to part Junmyeon’s legs and make his way in between them, bodies pressing closer and closer until they’re flush against each other.

Junmyeon’s head has been spinning from the kissing and now it’s become even worse because of the sudden movement, but oh god Junmyeon has never felt so alive. The scorching curling of their tongues is consuming him and Junmyeon snakes his hands into Jongin’s hair and grips at the strands, feeling desperate and so so hot. All he can hear are the slick sounds of their tongues and their harsh breathing. He feels himself hardening in his jeans and god, Junmyeon is going to _die_ for how good it feels.

Everything is so deliciously hot and fast and─

Over. It’s over.

Jongin tears away from his mouth with a gasp, stumbling back, and Junmyeon whimpers weakly at the loss.

Jongin’s chest is heaving, his hair a mess, but he’s not looking at Junmyeon.

“Ky─” Jongin grits out, and Junmyeon, still perched on the motorcycle, stares at him in confusion.

“What?”

“Kyuhyun,” Jongin manages to say after clearing his throat. “I saw Kyuhyun. He was coming this way.”

Junmyeon’s world comes crashing down.

Of course.

Of course. Jongin saw Kyuhyun and kissed Junmyeon because... because…

Junmyeon feels so stupid.

“I,” Jongin says, still not meeting his eyes. “I think I should take you home now.”

Jongin takes the helmets from the ground and hands one to Junmyeon, who slides off the motorcycle and takes it, twisting around before Jongin can try and help him with the straps.

When they both have their helmets on, they climb back onto the motorcycle and Jongin takes off.

 

🜂

 

Junmyeon enters the classroom and plops into the first seat available in the back row, dropping his bag and books carelessly on the desk. He doesn’t even take out his pen and markers, he already knows he won’t be listening to anything the professor will say. He can’t.

It’s Wednesday and Junmyeon hasn’t been able to focus on anything since Saturday. That stupid, horrible Saturday.

When Jongin had pulled into the parking lot of Junmyeon’s building that night, they had exchanged quiet goodbyes and then Jongin was speeding off, Junmyeon standing there by the entrance, watching him go with a lump in his throat.

Needless to say they haven’t talked ever since. Or rather, Junmyeon has been avoiding Jongin. He really can’t bring himself to face him now.

As if it isn’t already a struggle for Junmyeon to be alone with his thoughts.

Literally every time Junmyeon closes his eyes he’s haunted by memories of Jongin kissing him. Jongin picking him up like it was nothing and just _devouring_ him with his mouth, hands gripping him so tight and possessive. Junmyeon feels breathless just thinking about it.   

But then Jongin’s words come crashing back and it hurts. It hurts so much. Junmyeon had been so stupid, so stupid to think that maybe those kisses had meant something to Jongin, that he had kissed Junmyeon like _that_ because he had wanted to and not because he had felt obligated to.  

With a distressed sound, Junmyeon folds his arms on the desk, letting his head fall onto them, hiding and feeling sorry for himself.  

The buzzing of his phone interrupts his wallowing and Junmyeon takes it out of his pocket, poking his head out of the circle of his arm to see the screen.

It’s Baekhyun calling him.

Junmyeon sighs, his best friend has been pestering him, demanding to know why Junmyeon has been moping around these past few days and why he hasn’t seen Jongin with him once.

Junmyeon doesn’t really feel like being subjected to Baekhyun’s questioning, but he’s never called him when he knows Junmyeon has class, so he swipes to accept the call and brings the phone to his ear.

“Yes?” he answers.

“Um, Myeonnie, don’t freak out okay?” Baekhyun says with a strange voice and Junmyeon straightens up.

“Baekhyun?” he says carefully.

“Listen, um… it’s Jongin. He got into a fight.”

Junmyeon feels his blood freeze. “ _What_?”

“I saw him when I was taking a shortcut through the parking lot. Kyuhyun was there too and it looked like they were arguing but then your psycho ex just socked him in the face and Jongin retaliated and─”

“ _Baekhyun_ ,” Junmyeon interrupts him sharply. “Where is he? Where is Jongin now?”

“We’re in the nurse office. He’s fine Junmyeon, I swear, he’s just a little battered but he’s _fine_.” Baekhyun reassures him but Junmyeon is already up and gathering his things.

“I’ll be there in five,” he tells Baekhyun and then ends the call, rushing out of the classroom.   
  
  
  
  


 

Exactly five minutes later Junmyeon is hurrying towards the door of the nurse office, but before he can put his hand on the handle, it opens and Baekhyun walks out.

“Oh, you’re here,” Baekhyun says when he notices Junmyeon. He takes one look at him and sighs, exasperated. “I told you not to freak out.”

Junmyeon doesn’t have time for this. “Is he inside?” he asks.

“Yes, the nurse finished cleaning him up a few minutes ago.”

“Thank you. I’ll see you later,” Junmyeon says and sidesteps him to open the door.

The room is empty except for Jongin, who’s sitting on the bed by the window, eyes downcast and a sulky look on his face. Junmyeon immediately makes his way towards him.

“What in the _world_?”

Jongin perks up at the sound of his voice.

“Hyung,” he says and lets Junmyeon take his face in his hands.

“Jongin…” Junmyeon’s heart squeezes when he takes in Jongin’s red, swollen right eye and the cut on his lower lip. Any traces of blood have been removed, but it must hurt like hell. “God, look at you.”

Jongin clicks his tongue and gives Junmyeon a small smile. “It’s nothing, hyung. I’m completely fine,” he assures him.

“Does this look fine to you?” Junmyeon huffs loudly, thumbs stroking Jongin’s cheekbones carefully. “Baekhyun told me you got into a fight with Kyuhyun. Are you out of your mind? Why were you even talking to him in the first place?” he demands.

“First of all, _I_ was minding my own business when that asshole came up to me and started saying all these rude things about us. _Especially_ you.” Jongin protests. “And then _he_ punched me out of nowhere. It was only right that I paid back in kind. He deserved it anyway,” he finishes, eyes shifting sideways and lips pursing into a pout.

Junmyeon can’t believe his ears. “Whether he deserved it or not is irrelevant, you could have ended up in a much worse situation,” he says, distress clear in his tone. “What if Kyuhyun had brought his friends there too or something?”

Junmyeon feels a chill going down his spine just thinking about it.

“Hyung,” Jongin says and covers Junmyeon’s hands with his own. “It’s okay, I’m okay. That’s not what happened, and that asshole can’t throw a punch to save his life anyway. Those hits were honestly laughable,” he snorts.

“He still managed to reduce you like this, though,” Junmyeon deadpans.

“This?” Jongin points to his face with a finger. “Two days and it’ll be gone, hyung,” he tells him and gently rests his hands on Junmyeon’s hips.

“You’re an idiot,” Junmyeon says.

Jongin makes a sound of protest.

“But thank you,” he continues with a sigh and pushes Jongin’s bangs away from his face. “Just never, _never_ do something like this again, Jongin. Ever.”

“But hyung I was protecting your honour,” Jongin says cheekily and his mouth draws up into a smirk, but he winces when it pulls on his split lip, making him whine.  

“Serves you right,” Junmyeon mumbles.

Jongin pouts at him, but then he’s wrapping his arms around Junmyeon’s waist, burying his face against his chest. “I missed you.”

Junmyeon melts, but says nothing.

This is not good, this is exactly why he has been trying to avoid Jongin these past few days. Just being near him does things to Junmyeon and these feelings must be stopped.

Distance is what Junmyeon needs.

And yet, the feeling of Jongin tightening his grip around him as he rubs his face against Junmyeon’s chest with a sweet purring-like sound, is enough to make all of Junmyeon’s resolutions crumble.

 

🜂

 

Two days later and the wounds on Jongin’s face are in fact healing up nicely. They’re not completely gone, though, and that makes Junmyeon’s chest deflate as well as make him want to take Jongin’s face in his hands and pepper it with gentle, butterfly kisses.

The urge is strong, but also bad. Very bad. Especially when they’re in Junmyeon’s single dorm room and Jongin is sitting centimeters away from his side, head bent down to his biochemistry papers strewn all over the small table and plush lips pursed into an adorable pout of concentration.

Maybe Junmyeon should stop staring at him. That would be a good start.

Clearing his throat, Junmyeon tears his eyes away from Jongin’s face and directs them down to the biochemistry book in front of him, trying to look focused and totally not like he’s been fantasizing of brushing his lips teasingly against Jongin’s and then wetting them with light, kitten licks as an apology for the past five minutes.

God, but Jongin’s lips are so pink and plump and─

Jongin suddenly straightens up, startling Junmyeon out of his fantasies.

“Here,” Jongin says as he passes him a sheet of paper to check. “Done.”

Junmyeon takes it from him and starts skimming over the exercise scribbled on it.

“How is it? Did I do it wrong?” Jongin asks as he presses his side closer to Junmyeon, eyes shifting between Junmyeon and the exercise.  

Junmyeon puts the paper down on the table and turns to face Jongin, mouth drawing up into a proud smile. “It’s perfect, Jonginnie.”

Jongin’s face lights up at that. “Really?” he asks, smile so bright it makes his eyes crinkle at the corners.

“Yup,” Junmyeon nods. “You’re going to ace your midterm tomorrow. I speak this into existence,” he says confidently and Jongin throws his arms around his neck, giggling in delight against his shoulder.

“So, um, do you want to do another exercise or…” Junmyeon says, willing his heart to slow down.  

“No,” Jongin whines and looks at Junmyeon from under his lashes. “Can we please stop? We’ve been sitting here for the past three hours and I am seriously going to throw up if I have to balance the equation of one more stupid redox reaction,” he says in a pleading voice.

Junmyeon’s heart melts.

“You’re right, I’ve been pushing you too hard,” he says. “You don’t need any more practice, anyway.”

Jongin smiles again and leans up to give him a kiss on the cheek, Junmyeon’s heart doing a little flip now.  

“You’re the best, hyung,” he tells him and then he’s scrambling out of his chair, grabbing Junmyeon’s laptop and flopping down onto the bed. “Do you wanna watch a movie?” he asks as he starts the laptop.

“Um,” Junmyeon’s mind is still stuck on Jongin’s lips. “Yeah, sure, yeah.”

“Okay then... what about a horror movie? There’s a new one I’ve been wanting to watch for weeks but haven’t had the chance to,” Jongin says, typing something on the keyboard.

Junmyeon is just about to get up, but Jongin’s words make him freeze.

“Horror movie?” he asks, wide eyes turning to look at Jongin.

“Yeah,” Jongin answers, still busy with the laptop. “Is that okay with you? I’ve already found a streaming link.”

Junmyeon’s mind flashes with images of himself as an 8-year-old boy, a friend’s party in a huge, dark house in the mountains, a movie and a pale, black-haired woman clawing her way out of a TV screen.

He shudders.

“N-No,” he stutters audibly. “It’s─ it’s fine. Go for it.”

Junmyeon busies himself with tidying up the table and throwing away the takeout boxes they picked up for a quick dinner. He’s not looking at Jongin, whose eyes are trained on him.  

“Hyung,” Jongin begins, amusement clear in his voice. “Are you… scared?”

Junmyeon stops what he’s doing and looks up. Yes, Jongin is smirking.

“No!” he says a little too defensively, and then winces. “I’m not, Jongin, please. I’m a grown man, I’m not scared of _movies_ ,” he scoffs.

Jongin looks very much like he wants to laugh, his crinkled nose and pressed lips a dead giveaway.

“If you say so,” he says and gives a nonchalant shrug. “Then come here and let’s watch this one together,” he pats the space next to him with a small smirk.

“Sure…”

Junmyeon hesitates only a second before making his way towards his bed, where he lies down stiffly, and Jongin throws him one more amused look before pressing play.

The sudden music of the movie’s opening credits makes Junmyeon jump and shoot his hand out to grip at Jongin’s wrist.

Jongin snorts. “Are you sure you’re okay watching this? We can always choose something else,” he says but he’s interrupted by Junmyeon hastily withdrawing his hand.

“Yes…” Junmyeon replies quietly.

“Mh,” Jongin hums pensively and then throws an arm around Junmyeon’s shoulders, pulling him closer to himself. “If you’re sure,” he says, giving Junmyeon a soft smile.

Junmyeon trains his eyes firmly in front of him, and braces himself.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Two hours later and Jongin is shaking with laughter.

The end credits are rolling on the laptop screen and Junmyeon had spent the entire duration of the movie jumping at everything and burying his face into Jongin’s chest.

He hates horror movies.

“Oh my god, hyung,” Jongin starts but bursts out laughing again, high-pitched.

Disgruntled and embarrassed, Junmyeon keeps silent, eyes downcast.

“You─ you _really_ should have told me you were _this_ scared of horror movies,” Jongin finally manages to get out, body still wracked with laughter.

Junmyeon’s frown deepens and he sinks further down into the bed. “M’not,” he mumbles.

“God, you’re so cute,” Jongin says and uses the arm still wrapped around Junmyeon’s shoulders to pull him down on top of himself, burying his nose in his hair. He’s still giggling a little.

Junmyeon turns red, sparks of pleasure igniting in his stomach at the intimate gesture, and he tries to pull away but Jongin keeps him firmly against his chest. After a while Junmyeon gives up and lets himself slowly relax in the embrace.

Jongin smells so good and he is so warm. Junmyeon is too weak.

“Hey,” Jongin whispers quietly in his ear after a few minutes.

“Mh?” Junmyeon’s eyes are closing. He’s never felt so comfortable and warm.

“Let me sleep here tonight,” Jongin tells him, a hand softly stroking Junmyeon’s hair.

Junmyeon’s eyes fly open at that and he hastily pulls away, kneeling on the bed.

“ _What_?”

Jongin leans back on his elbows, unfazed.

“Why not?”

“Well─” sputters Junmyeon, but he’s interrupted by Jongin again.

“Don’t you want me to keep you company? Aren’t you afraid to be alone?” he asks in a concerned voice, but then his mouth curves into a mischievous grin.

Junmyeon does have feelings for Kim Jongin, he hates him.

Junmyeon tries to be brave but then images of that stupid, ugly doll from hell come crashing back and he… he can’t do it.

“Fine,” he sighs, and Jongin’s face lights up.

“Okay, hyung”, he says cheerfully. “I’ll go to the bathroom first.”

With a lifeless look, Junmyeon watches him climb off the bed and make his way towards the bathroom.

“There’s a spare toothbrush in the cabinet under the sink…”

“Thanks,” Jongin chirps and then he’s closing the door behind himself.

Junmyeon smushes his face in his hands. This is going to be a _disaster_.

Fuck his life.

With one last rough rub, Junmyeon gets off the bed and goes to change into the sweats and light t-shirt he sleeps in during the warm seasons. Just as he’s slipping the tee on, Jongin comes out of the bathroom, still fully clothed.

“Um,” Junmyeon begins, careful. “I could give you something to wear but I think everything will be a little too tight on you… we’re not exactly the same size...” Junmyeon trails off, mind wandering to Jongin’s tall and strong built.

“Oh, thank you, but that won’t be necessary,” Jongin says. “I usually sleep in my underwear when it’s this hot. I can’t sleep otherwise,” he grimaces and starts taking off his clothes.

Jongin unbuckles his belt first, letting it dangle at his waist. Then he’s taking off his t-shirt, Junmyeon’s mouth going dry as a well-defined stomach and toned chest come into view, Jongin’s muscles shifting as he pulls the material up his torso and over his head, folding it tidily and putting it on the table before working on the fly of his dark washed jeans, unbuttoning it and pulling the zip down and oh, _god_ Junmyeon has to get out of here.  

“Okay then, um,” he squeaks out. “I’ll go brush my teeth,” and then he’s all but sprinting into the bathroom, closing the door and slumping onto the floor.

He’s going to die.

When he’s finally found the courage to get out of the bathroom, some ten minutes later, Junmyeon finds Jongin already under the covers.

Jongin’s hair is already a little messy and he looks so soft, so perfect in his bed that Junmyeon’s heart squeezes painfully inside his chest.

“C’mon, hyung, get in,” Jongin says, lifting the covers up a little.

“Yes,” Junmyeon says and he turns off the light before climbing into bed beside him.

Jongin immediately shifts closer to Junmyeon and throws an arm gently over Junmyeon’s waist.

“Is this okay?” he asks and he almost sounds nervous.

Junmyeon really wants to say no, he really does. But he can’t.

“Perfect,” he whispers, and Jongin rests his head on his shoulder, a content sigh slipping out.

“Night, hyung,” he says, sleepily.

“Night, Jonginnie,” Junmyeon tells him back and lets Jongin’s scent, his warmth and the reassuring weight of his arm on his waist lull him to sleep.

 

🜂

 

The sensation of something warm and slightly damp landing on his cheek wakes Junmyeon up, who scrunches his nose and blinks his eyes open, sleepily turning his head towards the direction where it came from. His heart stops when he finds Jongin millimeters away from his face.

When their eyes meet, Jongin’s face lights up with a bright smile and Junmyeon swears he’s never looked as beautiful as he does now, with mussed hair, puffy eyes and pillow creases on his left cheek.

Junmyeon should stop lying to himself, though. He thinks Jongin _always_ looks beautiful.

“Mornin’ hyung,” Jongin greets him in a slightly raspy voice.

“Good morning,” Junmyeon says, and he feels giddy but also very confused. Judging by how close Jongin is to his face, did he give Junmyeon a small kiss on the cheek or was it just a dream…?

He touches his cheek with the fingers of one hand to find some kind of moistness there, but he must have wiped away any possible traces with his pillow when he turned his head, and anyway Jongin only looks innocently at him.

The disappointment sits heavy in Junmyeon’s stomach.

He clears his throat and lets his hand fall down on the pillow. “What time is it?” he asks. “Has my alarm already gone off?”

“I woke up before your alarm and turned it off,” Jongin says as he rolls onto his belly, eyes never leaving Junmyeon’s face. “Didn’t want you to wake up because of that awful sound.”

“Oh,” is all Junmyeon says.

“Also,” Jongin continues. “My midterm isn’t until ten o’clock and I know your first class starts at eleven, so I thought we could sleep in today,” and he burrows deeper into the covers as he says this, looking soft and at home.

Junmyeon is apparently destined to never have a break from his feelings.

To avoid disrupting his schedule Junmyeon usually wakes up early every day except on weekends. Still, he rolls to his side, reaching his hand out to take his phone from the nightstand and check the time. “Well it’s seven-thirty right now, so I think we can stay in bed for another half hour. Forty minutes tops,” he puts the phone back down and rolls back. “What do you think?”

Jongin makes a pleased sound and slides closer to Junmyeon, closing his eyes when he rests his head on his shoulder like the night before. “Perfect.”

Junmyeon chuckles and lets a hand card through Jongin’s soft hair, telling himself it’s to help flatten it down and nothing else. He’s still not good at lying to himself.

They manage to stay like that for twenty more minutes, eyes closed and breaths even, completely relaxed and comfortable, but then Junmyeon’s phone starts ringing.

Junmyeon opens his eyes, groaning as he makes to grab his phone again, but he’s stopped by Jongin clamping his arms around his middle with a whine of protest.

“Jongin,” he says.

“ _No_ ,” Jongin whines again, burying his head in Junmyeon’s chest.

“C’mon, it could be important,” he tries to reason and Jongin tightens his hold for a second before releasing Junmyeon with a huff of frustration, though he slumps completely on top of Junmyeon’s chest as soon as Junmyeon’s lain back down on the bed.  

Junmyeon checks the caller ID and frowns a little when he sees it’s Baekhyun’s name flashing on the screen. Of all the times his best friend could call him, it just has to be when he’s in bed with Jongin. He sighs and swipes to accept the call.

“Hello?” he answers, the hand not occupied with his phone going back to stroking Jongin’s hair, who’s apparently fallen back to sleep. Is he even able to breathe with his face smushed like that?

“Hey,” comes Baekhyun’s voice. “Do you wanna grab breakfast together, like, right now?”

“Um,” Junmyeon hesitates. Breakfast does sound nice, but staying in bed with Jongin a little bit longer sounds way nicer. He brings the phone away from his ear to quickly check the time. It’s seven fifty-five now and they should get up in a few minutes anyway, so they might as well have breakfast with Baekhyun.

Junmyeon quashes down his disappointment at not being able to stay alone with Jongin for another two hours. He really needs to get a grip.

He brings the phone back to his ear and says, “Yeah, okay. See you in twenty minutes at the café near the LL building?”

“Great,” Baekhyun answers. “See ya later,” and hangs up.

Junmyeon locks his phone and puts it back on the nightstand before gently shaking Jongin’s shoulder.

“Jonginnie?”

Jongin groans.

“Baekhyun called to have breakfast together. I said yes, okay?”

Jongin lifts his head from where it’s still buried against Junmyeon’s chest and pouts at him, looking betrayed. “ _Why_?”

Goddamnit, Jongin really needs to stop looking so freaking cute at barely eight in the morning.

Junmyeon scrapes his blunt nails down Jongin’s nape, whose lips part and eyes flutter. “Well, it’s time to get up anyway… aren’t you hungry?”

Jongin still looks very much disgruntled. “Is Baekhyun hyung paying?”

Junmyeon lets out a chuckle. “I’ll buy you breakfast.”

Jongin’s expression turns pleased at that and he nuzzles his face back into Junmyeon’s chest, humming contentedly.

Junmyeon feels a pang in his chest. “We should probably hurry up, we have to meet Baekhyun in fifteen minutes,” he says and quickly, but gently, extracts himself from Jongin’s hold. “Let’s get ready.”   
  
  
  
  


 

They enter the cafè at half past eight and Baekhyun gives them a weird look when they sit down across from him together after ordering their food, Junmyeon paying for Jongin’s as promised.

“Sorry we made you wait, hyung,” Jongin tells him as he adds milk to his tea.

“It’s fine,” Baekhyun says. “Um, Jongin, no offence but what are you doing here?” he asks confused, but then his eyes drop to the green shirt Jongin is wearing. “Is that… Junmyeon’s shirt?” he looks up at Junmyeon for answers, who quickly interjects.

“Jongin stayed the night at my dorm room,” he explains, feeling a little frantic. “He didn’t have a fresh change of clothes, but I managed to find something that fits him.”

Baekhyun’s eyebrows lift up at that. “He stayed the night?” he repeats, his eyes never leaving Junmyeon, who feels cornered.

“We watched a horror movie together and hyung was too scared to sleep alone after,” Jongin says, unable to hide a snicker.

Junmyeon swats him over the back of his head at that, making Jongin whine and give him a wounded look. Junmyeon softens at that and gives him one of the pancakes on his plate, Jongin’s pout turning into a happy grin before he makes short work of his treat.

Baekhyun’s mouth draws up into a smirk at the scene. “Well, look at you. Just like a real couple.”

Feeling incredibly self-conscious, Junmyeon immediately looks down, miraculously avoiding to choke on the sip of coffee he’s taking, while Jongin just laughs, turning to give Junmyeon a bright smile before digging back into the huge brownie he had ordered.

After that, and after Junmyeon finally gets his racing heart under control, they chat idly while they finish eating, until Junmyeon checks the time and starts.

“Jongin,” he blurts and turns to his friend. “You have to go, your midterm starts in twenty minutes!”

Jongin’s eyes widen.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he scrambles up and starts gathering his things, Junmyeon getting up as well to help him.

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,” Jongin repeats as he throws his backpack over his shoulder. “I am not ready, I’m gonna fail, I’m gonna─”

Junmyeon grabs him by the shoulders and spins him around to face him.

“Jongin,” he says in the best firm but soothing voice he can manage, effectively shutting Jongin up. “Stop it, you’re going to do amazing. You’ve studied hard all this time and yesterday we spent three whole hours together practicing for today and you never made a mistake. Not even once,” he adds as he stares Jongin in the eyes, framing his face with his hands. “I know you can do it and so should you because you’re incredibly smart, Jongin, okay?”

Jongin relaxes at that, nodding a few times.

“Okay,” he mutters, taking a deep breath. “Thank you, hyung.”

And then he leans down to give Junmyeon a quick kiss on his lips.

Junmyeon freezes.

“I’ll text you later,” Jongin tells him and then he’s rushing out of the café to reach the Science building in time for his exam.

“O-Okay,” Junmyeon gets out in a shaky voice, but Jongin is already gone.

He stays rooted to his spot until Baekhyun clears his throat, making him jump.

“So,” Baekhyun says, giving him a pointed look. “Care to explain what the hell that was?”

Junmyeon lets himself drop into his chair, eyes downcast, but says nothing. He doesn’t _know_ what to say.

What the hell was _that_? Good question.

He brings his fingers to his lips, as if the small peck had burned an indelible impression on them.

“Are you two together now?” Baekhyun asks then.

“ _No_.” Junmyeon flinches, snatching his hand away. “N-No we’re not not together, we’re… we’re...” he stutters.

“No?” Baekhyun says with clear scepticism. “Then why did Jongin just kiss you like you guys do stuff like this everyday?”

“I…” Junmyeon is positively frustrated now; with Baekhyun, with Jongin, with _himself_. “I don't _know_ , okay?"

Baekhyun must sense this and his face softens. “Well, aren’t you happy now?”

Junmyeon lifts his head at that, eyes wide. “Happy? Why… why do you ask─”

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun interrupts him with a roll of his eyes. “Don’t even try and deny what I can see with my own two eyes.”

“I’m─ What? N-No… there's nothing...” Junmyeon doesn’t even know why he’s trying to hide the obvious.

Baekhyun crosses his arms and levels him with a deadpan look. “Sure, and the way you look at him is _super_ platonic, yeah.”

There’s a beat of silence in which they just stare at each other and Junmyeon feels his resolve break. “... fine,” he says and sinks further into his chair. It’s pointless anyway.

“Okay, so when are you gonna make your big, sappy confession?” asks Baekhyun matter-of-factly, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Confession?” Junmyeon repeats, stomach churning.

“Yeah? So you guys can drop the act and be disgusting together in public,” he pauses. “Not that that has ever actually stopped you…” he adds with a defeated grimace.

Junmyeon pointedly ignores that last part. “Are you crazy?” he frowns at his best friend. “I can’t─ I can’t do that!” 

“Then what do you think Jongin was doing only five minutes ago?” Baekhyun asks after giving him a long-suffering sigh.

Junmyeon looks down but doesn’t answer. He really has no idea, this is all so confusing…

Baekhyun makes to open his mouth again and say something else but then his phone lights up with a notification and he catches sight of the time. “Shit. I have to go,” he says and stands up. “Listen, talk with Jongin, okay?” he tells Junmyeon, giving him a stern look.

Junmyeon watches him take his shoulder bag with one hand and his empty tray with the other. “I’ll think about it…” he eventually says.

Baekhyun stops to give him another charged look and then sighs. “Whatever you think it’s best, Myeon. I’ll see you later, okay?” he says, and goes to return his tray before exiting the café.

 

🜂

 

Baekhyun is right, Junmyeon has to talk to Jongin.

Junmyeon has to talk to Jongin because he can’t go on like this anymore, this… this _whatever_ it is has to stop.

Things need to go back to the way they were, when everything was simpler and Junmyeon didn’t have to battle with stupid, all-over-the-place feelings. When Jongin was just Jongin, Junmyeon’s good younger friend, and not this appealingly cute, adorable but also hot, _incredibly_ seductive and desirable monster.

Or maybe he has always been that way and Junmyeon had just been too oblivious, too caught up in himself and his own problems to actually stop and _see_.

In any case, Junmyeon is going to prevent things from going downhill, even though it might be a little too late for that…

Junmyeon is in his dorm room, sitting on the bed and restlessly jiggling his legs, going from staring into nothingness to staring at his phone, screen open to his and Jongin’s chat.

Jongin had texted him ten minutes ago to ask him if he was free to hang out, and Junmyeon had told him to come over. The last text Jongin had sent had been _running hyung <3_.

A sudden knock on the door makes Junmyeon shoot up from the bed, and he takes a deep breath, steeling himself.

He can do this.

Junmyeon opens the door and there is Jongin, standing in front of him, looking a little disheveled and… is he panting?

“Did you actually run all the way from the Science building to my room?” he asks in disbelief.

Jongin seems to colour a little at that. “Well, I couldn't wait to tell you about how the midterm went,” he sheepishly rubs a hand to his nape. “Also I missed y─” but he’s interrupted by Junmyeon letting out a sound of surprise as he catches none other than Kyuhyun rounding a corner further down the corridor.

Junmyeon can’t believe it, but he’s forgotten all about his ex these past few days. _Again_. Though if Junmyeon’s being honest, Kyuhyun going MIA after that fight with Jongin has helped a great lot.

Jongin turns his head as well and when he spots what Junmyeon is looking at, he scowls.

“What the hell?” he exclaims loudly, catching the attention of Kyuhyun now standing in front of another room, who freezes when he sees them before a scowl crosses his face as well.

“Is he still stalking you?” Jongin continues and makes a move towards Kyuhyun, but Junmyeon grabs him by the arm before he can go yell at him or something.

“No,” Junmyeon says quickly, making Jongin stop. “He’s stopped trying to contact me after that, um, confrontation between you two. Also he doesn’t know I live here… or well, he didn't until now, I guess...”

“Oh,” Jongin relaxes at that. “Really? Has he finally gotten into that thick head of his that you’re mine now?” he says, eyes still trained on Kyuhyun, who’s silently staring back.

Junmyeon sputters. “Y- _Yours_?”

But Jongin doesn’t seem to hear him because he turns his head around to look at him.

“Hey,” he says with a smirk. “Wanna rub it in?”

And then he’s taking Junmyeon’s face in his hands and pulling him up for a kiss. _Again_.

Junmyeon instinctively kisses back, lips parting eagerly to accommodate Jongin’s, hungry for his taste, but then he remembers that this, this _yearning_ is exactly why he has to put an end to this mess.

“Wait, stop,” he gasps as he pulls away, but he still can’t get himself to stray too far from Jongin’s gentle grip on his face.

“Why?” Jongin asks, placing another small kiss on Junmyeon’s lips.

“Because I love it,” Junmyeon blurts out and finally tears away, walking back into his room.

Jongin follows him, closing the door behind himself.

“Hyung,” he starts but he’s stopped by Junmyeon suddenly turning on his heels, face set in determination.

“Listen,” he says, staring into Jongin’s eyes. “I know you’ve taken this fake dating thing very seriously, and I thank you for that, but... “ he lowers his eyes. “I can’t do this anymore. I don’t _want_ to.”

“And why is that?” Jongin prompts him as he steps closer until he’s in front of Junmyeon, who’s feeling a little faint because of the enormity of what he’s just confessed.

“Because… I don’t like it. I don’t─ it’s not _fake_ for me,” he rushes out, almost spitting out the words.

Jongin lets out a small breath, but Junmyeon still doesn’t have the courage to look at him.

“It’s not and I’m… I want you. I _like_ you,” he finally manages to get out.

A beat of silence.

“Oh hyung, you are _so_ cute,” Jongin lets out then and he’s grinning, wrapping his arms tightly around Junmyeon.

What?

“I like you too,” Jongin tells him and pecks his lips. “Really like you,” another peck. “Like, really really really like you.”

“What? You do?” Junmyeon asks, a little disoriented.

“Of _course_?” Jongin says. “I’ve kissed you like… ten times?”

“You’ve only kissed me like four times,” Junmyeon deadpans. “And you’ve always done it because Kyuhyun was around and we were pretending to be boyfriends,” he continues, feeling all the insecurities from before come rushing back.

“Okay, I admit the first time was because that asshole was pissing me off,” Jongin concedes. “And that time on the motorcycle I did see him coming towards us,” he continues. “But you had been looking so good the whole night, seriously driving me crazy with those white jeans, and you taste so goddamn _delicious_ that I lost control and─” he cuts himself off with a distressed groan and swoops down to kiss Junmyeon again.

Junmyeon’s head spins as Jongin laps at his lips and teases just inside the seam with rough swipes, and he clutches at Jongin’s shirt with both hands, trying to capture his tongue with his mouth, arousal already licking at his belly.

Then Jongin pulls away with a gasp, resting his head on Junmyeon’s forehead as he pants, eyes closed.

“Sorry,” he says in a thick voice and then clears his throat, trying to focus.

He blinks his eyes open. “Listen, I’ve been smitten with you since that first night we met and I’ve been trying to get your attention for just as long,” he says. “But I swear, hyung, you can be so oblivious sometimes,” he shakes his head. “Like seriously, I was getting desperate here.”

Junmyeon feels a little like he’s getting scolded, but he can’t believe what he’s hearing.

“You’re saying you have…?”

“Been pining after you for a year and a half, yes,” he says in an amused tone. “I’ve been so obvious too,” he chuckles. “But it’s okay, hyung, I like you even if you’re a little slow,” he quips.

“Shut up.” Junmyeon exclaims.

“Mh,” Jongin hums thoughtfully, tilting his head and unleashing that one smirk that makes him look sinful. He presses closer. “ _Make me_.”

Junmyeon scoffs. He’s got himself a brat.

“Come here,” he says and crashes their lips together, finally drawing Jongin’s tongue into his mouth and sucking on it, hard. Jongin moans, his hands going to clutch at Junmyeon’s hips to press even closer, and he guides Junmyeon towards the bed, steps urgent.  

Junmyeon lets himself be dragged backwards until he feels the mattress hit the back of his knees. They stop and Junmyeon releases Jongin’s tongue only to suck his bottom lip into his mouth, biting down on it and pulling sharply before letting it go.

“God, Jongin, your lips,” he says, voice tight, and Jongin’s hands clench onto his hips.

“You like them?” Jongin asks in a wanton voice and trails his mouth from Junmyeon’s lips to lick down his neck.

Junmyeon inhales sharply at the sensation of Jongin’s warm and wet tongue caressing his throat and clavicle. “Y-Yes. I love them.”

“Tell me why,” Jongin whispers, licking at Junmyeon’s ear, and slips his hands under his t-shirt to quickly slide it over Junmyeon’s head, pushing him onto the bed and dropping to his knees.

Junmyeon swallows thickly.

“They’re full…” he starts and Jongin hums as he licks his way down Junmyeon’s chest, stopping to suck a nipple into his mouth. Junmyeon’s breath hitches. “They’re─ they’re pink…”

Jongin laves his tongue over Junmyeon’s nipple, biting down with his teeth, working on it until it’s swollen and red. Junmyeon’s back arches.

“Plump,” Junmyeon gasps as Jongin releases his nipple, shifting his head to the side to do the same with the other one, not pulling away until it feels just as raw and puffy.

Junmyeon is holding onto Jongin’s hair for dear life now, words getting stuck in his throat as Jongin keeps making his way down to his stomach, leaving wet open-mouthed kisses until he reaches the waistband of Junmyeon’s jeans.

“And?” Jongin prompts, slowly popping open the button and sliding the zip down.

“A-And…” Junmyeon can only stutter when Jongin helps him out of his jeans, letting them pool at his feet.

“Hyung,” he hums wantonly as he dips his head to nuzzle his face against Junmyeon’s crotch, still clad in his boxer briefs. “You smell so good here,” he tells him, parting his lips and dragging his tongue flat over Junmyeon’s clothed cock sloppily, making it jump and wetting the fabric. “So rich and musky.”

“Oh god, Jongin,” Junmyeon groans, head falling forward, and his dick throbs as his briefs gets damper with every swipe of Jongin’s tongue.

Jongin slides one hand inside them and wraps his fingers around Junmyeon’s base, letting out a moan. “You’re already so hard,” he squeezes it. “And so big.”

Junmyeon whimpers when Jongin wastes no more time and takes out his cock, staring at it with near wonder. “Better than I could ever have imagined…” he murmurs as he licks his lips, and then he locks eyes with Junmyeon.

“Look at me, hyung.”

Junmyeon barely has time to register the words before Jongin parts his lips and takes his cock, eyes fluttering shut as a moan reverberates in his mouth. Junmyeon keens as Jongin’s tongue wipes flat circles around the head, and he’s unable to keep his hips from bucking up when Jongin brings it down to lick over his frenulum, managing to smirk around his dick after.

Junmyeon’s jaw slackens with the way Jongin deftly slides his mouth down the shaft, humming contentedly at the feeling of its heavy weight on his tongue, and sucks tight on the pull up.

After a few pumps, Jongin pulls off and drags his tongue up both sides of Junmyeon’s cock before fluttering its tip against the slit relentlessly. Junmyeon’s body is jerking unrestrained now, Jongin’s name falling from his lips in moans and whimpers. He feels desperate and it all becomes too much when Jongin starts tugging fast at his shaft at the same time, flicking his wrist.

“J-Jongin, stop─ stop,” he pleads, his hands yanking at strands of Jongin’s hair, desperately trying to make him stop. “I’m gonna, g-gonna,”

Jongin eventually relents, giving Junmyeon’s dick one last wet, flat lick from base to top, and Junmyeon slumps down onto the bed, gulping for air.  

Jongin climbs into his lap, grinning at him and dipping down to nuzzle his cheek.

“Was it good?” he asks.

Junmyeon lifts a trembling hand and touches his fingers to Jongin’s lips. “God...” he only manages to get out and Jongin grins even wider, leaning down to kiss Junmyeon lazily for a few moments.

Junmyeon lets himself get lost in the sweet and slow curling of their tongues until Jongin starts squirming on top of him.

“Hyung,” he says in a gasp, spit-slick lips brushing against Junmyeon’s ones as he speaks. “Please tell me you have condoms,” he nips at his lower lip, the way it makes Junmyeon go crazy. “And lube,” he attacks Junmyeon’s mouth again.

Junmyeon shudders. “Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, in the, um,” he scrambles to focus. “In the dresser. Top drawer.”

Jongin gives one last lick at the corner of Junmyeon’s mouth and then he’s scrambling up and towards the dresser, yanking the first drawer open and rummaging around until he finds what he’s looking for. He walks back to the bed, quickly shedding his clothes and unceremoniously letting them fall on the floor. Junmyeon, in the process of sitting up and scooting until his back rests against the wall, swallows thickly as miles of smooth golden skin are revealed, Jongin’s hard cock bobbing as he climbs back onto the bed, straddling Junmyeon but keeping his hips elevated.  

Jongin lets the condom fall on the covers and uncaps the bottle of lube, dribbling a generous amount on the fingers of his right hand, rubbing them together quickly to warm it up a little before reaching around himself to rub the tip of his index finger against his rim, letting out a breathy sigh when it breaches him, head dropping on his chest and hair falling over his eyes.

Jongin looks absolutely gorgeous as he pumps his finger slowly in and out of himself, and Junmyeon starts stroking his hands up and down his sides, reverently, dropping soft kisses everywhere he can reach.

“You too, wanna feel you too,” Jongin says in a mewl, and uses the hand on Junmyeon’s shoulder to take his wrist and rest Junmyeon’s hand just over the swell of his left asscheek.

Junmyeon gives the supple flesh under his palm a squeeze before slowly trailing the tips of his fingers down the cleft of Jongin’s ass, slide made smoother from the lube smeared all over, until he reaches his rim, groaning at the feeling of Jongin’s finger appearing and disappearing again inside his twitching hole, Junmyeon’s forehead dropping against Jongin’s stomach.

Junmyeon hurriedly covers his middle finger in the lube gathered around Jongin’s hole and then pushes it past the tight ring of muscles, carefully, feeling it slide against Jongin’s own. Jongin lets out a whimper, dick jumping, and Junmyeon can only grunt in response, sucking bruises on the skin of his stomach as he thrusts in time with Jongin’s hand.

“H-Hyung,” Jongin gasps, clenching after a particular thrust grazes his prostate. “Hyung, another,” he says urgently and Junmyeon complies, picking up the bottle of lube again and squeezing some of it onto both of their fingers, making a mess but not caring in the slightest, before he’s pushing a third finger inside Jongin.

They stay like this for a few more minutes, their movements urgent and uncoordinated. The slick sounds of their fingers and Jongin’s heavy panting against Junmyeon’s ear filling the room.

Junmyeon adds his pinky as well and Jongin cries out, back arching, his own finger slipping out of his hole as his hands fly up to grip at Junmyeon’s shoulders. Junmyeon quickly fills the empty spot with his index and proceeds to fuck Jongin with four fingers, hitting his prostate again and again, Jongin’s shuddering moans getting higher until he all but wrenches himself away, ass falling onto Junmyeon’s thighs.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jongin gasps, squeezing the base of his dick, and then he’s snatching the condom from the bed, all but ripping it out of its wrapping before taking Junmyeon’s impossibly hard length with one hand and rolling the rubber onto it, making Junmyeon curse.

“Finally,” Jongin says in a breathy moan as he rises on his knees again and lines Junmyeon’s cock up against his twitching hole. Junmyeon forgets how to breathe as he watches Jongin sink down in a fluid move, taking him inch after inch almost effortlessly, but still managing to feel tight and hot enough to make Junmyeon let out a broken, drawn out moan.

Jongin’s eyes slip closed when he reaches the base, head tilting back from the heady sensation of Junmyeon filling him up and stretching him so good, a satisfied sigh slipping out. Junmyeon’s hands go to grip the jut of his hips, desperate to steady himself.

After a second, Jongin straightens his back and blinks his eyes open, pinning Junmyeon with a burning look.

“You’ll forgive me for not going slow,” he gives a sharp twist of his hips. Junmyeon  keens. “But I’ve waited too long,” and he promptly slides almost off and slams back down, Junmyeon choking on a punched out moan.

“Oh god,” Junmyeon gasps as he stares helplessly up at Jongin bouncing on his cock with a blissed out look on his face, sweet, addictive moans slipping out of his parted lips. “Oh god, oh _god_ ,” Junmyeon repeats, a broken litany as Jongin’s hole keeps clenching around him, the tight ring of muscles dragging around the shaft on every pull up and igniting sharp sparks of white-hot pleasure low in his abdomen.

Junmyeon drags his hands from Jongin’s hips to his ass, grabbing at it with a bruising grip that makes Jongin arch his back and stutter in his movements.

“It feels so g-good,” Jongin mewls as he speeds up, noises getting desperate and high pitched. “Hyung you’re─ _fuck_ ─oh, you’re so,” he cuts himself off as Junmyeon releases his hold on his ass in favour of brushing his fingers around Jongin’s hole, reveling in the feeling of their connection. It makes him buck his hips up, hitting Jongin’s prostate in the process.

“ _Yes_ ,” Jongin cries out and slumps forward, just letting Junmyeon fuck into him with sharp thrusts that make his whole body jiggle incessantly, powerless and only able to moan a single drown out sound against Junmyeon’s ear, broken only by the sharp hits of Junmyeon’s cock on his sweet spot.

Junmyeon wraps one hand around Jongin’s cock, drenched with precum and purpling at the head, and starts stripping it with fast, hard pumps that make Jongin’s breath catch in his throat.

“Come,” Junmyeon grits out as he angles his hips and drives into Jongin’s prostate with every thrust. “C’mon baby, you can do it. Come for me.”

“Hyung,” Jongin chants, gasping helplessly. “Hyung, _hyung_ ─” and he comes, soundlessly at first and then broken, garbled moans start falling out of his mouth. His muscles clamp and quiver around Junmyeon, who grits his teeth as he feels his orgasm creeping closer until Jongin just milks it out of him, making him cry out and unload copiously into the condom.

Jongin goes lax when his orgasm finally stops, trembling legs giving out and making him collapse on top of Junmyeon, who wraps his arms around his middle as he feels himself coming down.

“Oh god, hyung,” Jongin lets out in a fucked-out voice, face buried into the crook of Junmyeon’s neck, the hot puffs of his pants sending pleasant, lazy shivers down Junmyeon’s spine. “That was─ god that was the _best_ ─” he tries to get out, words slurring together a little. He lifts his head and kisses Junmyeon, lips dragging wet and uncoordinated and perfect. “We’re going to have so much sex. Lots and lots of sex. _Everywhere_ ,” he presses out in between licks. Junmyeon chuckles and lets Jongin tangle their tongues together, completely content and happy.

Jongin eventually pulls off Junmyeon’s spent dick, taking care of disposing of the condom for him before skipping into the bathroom to wash up, returning with a dampened cloth to wipe Junmyeon clean and leaving soft kisses on every patch of skin he passes over with it.

“C’mere,” Junmyeon whispers when he’s done and takes his wrist, tugging him down and making him fall on top of himself.

Jongin grins and kisses his lips again, humming happily when Junmyeon sucks his tongue into his mouth. “I love it when you do that,” he sighs breathily. “It makes my knees go weak,” he confesses, just a hint of lust in his eyes as they meet Junmyeon’s.

“Does it?” Junmyeon asks, a smug grin on his face as he grips Jongin’s chin and angles his face down to force his tongue past his lips and curl it around Jongin’s, sucking on it _hard_. Jongin’s yelp turns into a garbled moan and he squirms on top of Junmyeon.

“God,” he gasps ripping away from Junmyeon’s mouth. “I just came my soul out you can’t do this to me,” he’s panting hard, still squirming a little. “You _monster_.”

Junmyeon chuckles, feeling very pleased with himself, and grabs Jongin’s ass to haul him higher up his own body. “C’mon,” he says and hugs Jongin tightly against him. “It’s late and you’re staying the night. Let’s sleep.”

Jongin grins with glee, burrowing his face into Junmyeon’s neck and nuzzling his nose there. “Okay,” he chirps. “G’night, hyung.”

“Night, baby,” Junmyeon says back, dropping a kiss into Jongin’s hair, and they promptly fall asleep in each other’s arms, tired and satisfied.

 

🜂

 

The morning after Junmyeon wakes up sometime after dawn, tangled with Jongin sleeping half-atop his body, face relaxed. He stays put for a few minutes, looking down at him with a soft smile grazing his lips, before extricating himself from under Jongin’s weight, careful not to wake him up. He gets up and stretches languidly, going to retrieve his phone from where it had fallen on the floor yesterday night and turning off his alarm.

He makes a quick trip to the bathroom and when he comes back, he sees Jongin has rolled onto his back in his sleep, messy hair falling into his face and plush lips pursed into a pout, his naked skin glowing in the soft light streaming in from between the blinds.

Jongin is a sight to behold, and Junmyeon revels in the fact that he’s his to kiss and caress and hold as he pleases.

A thrill goes up Junmyeon’s body at that and he walks back to the bed, climbing onto the mattress on his knees and inching closer to Jongin, gently so as not to jostle him. Junmyeon casts a look at his face, still peaceful, and takes a thigh in each hand, parting Jongin’s legs and lowering himself on the bed to crawl on his belly between them, resting each leg over his shoulders.

Junmyeon looks up then and he’s met with the lovely sight of Jongin’s hole, dusky pink and completely relaxed, still a little loose from earlier. Junmyeon swallows and gives a barely there lick up Jongin’s pucker that earns him a flutter, Jongin continuing to sleep unaware.

Junmyeon passes his tongue over his lips then, what little taste of Jongin he finds there enough to make him take Jongin’s asscheeks in his hands and pull them apart, exposing more of his hole and then promptly dragging his tongue flat over it.

Jongin’s soft dick gives an interested twitch, and Junmyeon starts sucking onto Jongin’s hole, only stopping here and there to lap wetly at it, sometimes shifting his tongue to his perineum before trailing back down. The drag only gets wetter and easier as more seconds pass like this and Jongin’s thighs start quivering around Junmyeon’s head, cock fully erect now. When Junmyeon digs his tongue just inside the ring of muscle, a whimpering sound escaping Jongin’s mouth makes him look up and he sees Jongin slowly waking up, face scrunched up and lips parted as he pants shallowly.

Junmyeon smiles, giving Jongin’s hole one more gentle suck before he thrusts his tongue in and licks inside, moaning at his raw taste. Jongin jolts upright at that, completely awake, and gasps loudly at the sensation of Junmyeon’s tongue swirling across his hot wet walls, eyes blinking wildly until he locks gazes with Junmyeon.

“ _Hyung_ ,” he lets out in a broken sound, chest heaving frantically at the sight in front of him.

“Good morning, baby,” Junmyeon says after retrieving his tongue, and Jongin’s responding moan is punched out and high pitched, making Junmyeon smile again, pleased and a little amused.

Junmyeon releases Jongin’s right asscheek to trail a finger down his crack, going back up to rub it against his rim before he’s pushing inside, following with his tongue.

Jongin’s thighs tighten around Junmyeon’s head and he seems to have lost the ability to breathe as Junmyeon fucks him with his tongue, opening him up and making him looser as he adds a second finger, and then a third. Junmyeon hums blissfully as Jongin’s tight muscles clench around him, the vibrations making jolts travel up inside Jongin, who can do nothing but whimper and writhe, tears gathering along his lashes and threatening to fall down his cheeks.

Junmyeon draws his tongue out and starts lapping around Jongin’s hole as he uses his fingers to prod at his prostate, making Jongin shout and slump back down onto the bed, eyes open wide and hands clutching at the bedsheets almost painfully tight.

Junmyeon adds a fourth finger then, diving deeper into Jongin with pumps that drive relentlessly into his sweet spot and steal his voice, body wracked with hoarse sobs as all he can do is take it.

“You look so gorgeous baby,” Junmyeon tells him in a raspy voice.

Jongin doesn’t even hear him. Junmyeon just fucks into him harder, faster, with his tongue and fingers, watching him writhe around helplessly. He pulls his tongue out and wraps his free hand around the head of Jongin’s cock, swollen and drenched in precum, tugging and squeezing at it until Jongin comes with a silent scream, back arched and spurting all over himself, his ass a rippling vice around Junmyeon’s fingers.

Jongin’s orgasm seems to go on for forever, Junmyeon continuing to fuck him until he finally goes limp, eyes slipping closed and chest heaving.

When Jongin’s legs fall from his shoulders, Junmyeon gently pulls his fingers out of his abused hole, dropping a kiss on the junction of his thigh and pelvis before crawling up his body, a surprised little moan getting caught in his throat when the tip of his hard cock brushes against Jongin’s stomach. He had completely forgotten about himself in favour of Jongin’s pleasure.

“Baby,” he calls Jongin out in a whisper, wrapping his arms around his trembling body and dropping two more kisses on both of his closed eyelids. Jongin’s response is a feeble sound and Junmyeon soothes a hand up and down his side.

“How are you feeling?” he asks and Jongin doesn’t answer, just rolls onto his side to tuck his face against Junmyeon’s chest.

They stay like that for a few minutes, Junmyeon trailing his hands all over Jongin’s upper body comfortingly until Jongin silently snakes a hand around his cock, the sudden touch punching a moan out of his throat.  

“You’re so hot,” comes Jongin’s slurred voice as he drags his lips over Junmyeon’s skin. “You feel so good inside me,” he says, licking a wet strip up his neck.

Jongin is pumping him slowly, sinfully, and Junmyeon’s breath hitches when he swipes his thumb over the head, digs into the slit.  

“Your fingers, your cock,” he continues, shaky and wanton, sucking a bruise just under Junmyeon’s jaw. “Your _tongue_ ,” he mewls and squeezes his fingers before speeding up, making Junmyeon keen and tighten his hold around him.

Jongin lifts his head to watch Junmyeon and he looks stunning, cheeks pink and a few tears still clinging to his lashes. He dips down and laps at Junmyeon’s lips, dropping wet, open-mouthed kisses on them. Junmyeon can only pant and gasp into his mouth as the coil in his gut gets too hot, too tight from Jongin’s strokes, the flicks of his wrist at the crown of his cock.

“You’re so good to me,” Jongin breathes hotly against Junmyeon’s mouth and pumps faster, harder, making Junmyeon fuck into his hand desperately until it becomes too much and he comes with a garbled cry.

Jongin keeps jerking him, milking his orgasm until Junmyeon whines from the oversensitivity and grips his wrist to make him stop.

“Shit,” Junmyeon gasps, voice unsteady as he regains his breath and then watches, transfixed, how Jongin brings his cum-coated fingers up to his mouth and starts licking them clean, one by one, lazily. Then he lets himself flop on top of Junmyeon and promptly falls back asleep, exhausted.  

Junmyeon looks down at him, feeling warm and sated and so incredibly _happy_. He sighs and kisses Jongin’s forehead, falling asleep with a smile on his lips.

 

🜂

 

A couple of hours later Junmyeon is standing by the table in his mini kitchen, two takeaway boxes from the nearest café sitting in front of him. He’s taking the drinks he ordered out of the paper bag when the sound of Jongin stumbling in makes him look up.

“Hyung,” he mumbles, shuffling towards Junmyeon. He’s messy haired and pouting, eyes still droopy with sleep, naked but for a pair of boxer briefs that he must have stolen from Junmyeon’s drawer. He’s perfect.

“You weren’t in bed,” he accuses and then bumps Junmyeon with his body, silently demanding a hug that Junmyeon readily delivers.

“I went to buy us breakfast,” Junmyeon tells him gently, a soft smile grazing his lips when Jongin buries his nose into his hair, inhaling deeply.  

Jongin makes a soft sound. “What did you get?” he asks, pulling back a little to look at Junmyeon.

“Pancakes,” Junmyeon answers, smile growing as he watches Jongin’s face light up cutely at his words, and he gives him a little pat on the butt before sitting down on a chair. “Here,” he says as he lifts one of the cups. “It’s your tea. Milk and no sugar,” he opens the lid and offers the drink to Jongin, who takes it with a strange look in his eyes.

“You remembered,” he murmurs and then takes a sip, eyes fluttering for a second as he swallows.

“Of course,” Junmyeon tells him absentmindedly as he opens one of the boxes filled with pancakes.  

“I love you,” Jongin says, making Junmyeon stop short and direct wide eyes towards his face.

Jongin puts the tea down onto the table. “I do,” he repeats, tone firm and certain, and suddenly Junmyeon finds himself with a lapful of miles of golden skin.

“I─ I’ve been in love with you since literally day one,” Jongin says, a little distressed, eyes never leaving Junmyeon, who’s finding it a little hard to breathe at the moment. “I wanted to wait before telling you but…” he trails off and shakes his head. “I can’t. Now that I have you… I just can’t keep it to myself anymore. I _love_ you, hyung.”

Junmyeon feels his heart doing a wild flip in his chest, and he swallows audibly.

Jongin must misinterpret because his face clouds over, but he quickly schools it back to a more neutral expression. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same,” he says and looks down. “You don’t have to say it back.”

Junmyeon feels frantic. “No,” he blurts out. “Jongin,” he lifts Jongin’s face by the chin. “I love you too.” He smiles at Jongin.

Jongin squeaks and crashes his mouth against his, the angle a little weird from how hard he’s grinning. “Hyung,” he breathes as he presses and sucks enthusiastically on Junmyeon’s lips, who finds himself practically pinned against the chair, the back digging into his skin. “I’m so happy,” Jongin continues, tongue working his mouth open. “I love you so much, so so much.” Junmyeon melts and rests one hand on Jongin’s lower back and the other on his nape.

They keep kissing like this for a while, until the need to come up for air gets too strong and they part, forehead to forehead.

“I’m hungry,” Jongin pipes up then and twists himself around just enough to reach for the pancakes. He takes one and turns back, tearing a piece and bringing it to Junmyeon’s lips, who opens up easily and lets him slip it in his mouth.

Jongin looks pleased at that and keeps feeding pieces of pancake to Junmyeon, eating some as well, perched in his lap all the while.

“They’re better with maple syrup,” he says and twists back to tear open one of the little packets of syrup, pouring it all over the rest of the pancakes before picking one up.

“Baby you’ll make a mess,” Junmyeon chides with no actual heat as Jongin starts tearing a piece again, unbothered by the stickiness covering his fingers, and watches him squirm with pleasure at the pet name.

“We still have to shower, hyung, it’s fine,” he rebuts with a shrug and brings a soaked bite of pancake to Junmyeon’s lips, whose eyes flutter closed as the sugary sweet taste explodes in his mouth.

“You have syrup all over your lips, hyung.” Jongin says quietly after he’s fed Junmyeon again.

“Mh, and whose fault is that?” Junmyeon chuckles, licking his lips, and looks up to see Jongin staring at his mouth, eyes heavy-lidded and dark, teeth worrying at his bottom lip. He doesn’t respond but brings one of his fingers into his own mouth, sucking on it slowly.

Junmyeon swallows.

When the finger is completely clean, Jongin takes it out and touches his other fingers to Junmyeon’s lips, who parts for him again and takes them, cleaning each one thoroughly, twirling his tongue around and in between them.

Jongin is letting out pretty little sounds as he does so, face already flushed with desire, when suddenly he yanks his fingers out of Junmyeon’s mouth and leans in for a scorching kiss, hips rocking down, making Junmyeon moan.

“God, you sound so good, hyung,” Jongin murmurs as he kisses him deeply, licking the sweet taste of the maple syrup right off of his tongue. “You drive me crazy,” he grinds down a little harder and Junmyeon feels himself hardening fast in his jeans.

Junmyeon smooths his hands down Jongin’s back and squeezes his ass, hard, making Jongin wriggle and gasp against his mouth.

“Come on hyung, give it to me,” he starts coaxing Junmyeon then, voice low and sultry, his own cock a hard line tenting his briefs.

Junmyeon bucks his hips up with a thin sound, bringing their groins together and making their erections brush hotly against each other.

“Yes,” Jongin hums, pleased, arching his back. “Just like that,” and starts grinding in time with Junmyeon’s movements.

Junmyeon is panting, the friction igniting a fire inside of him, and he speeds up, his grip on Jongin’s ass sure to leave bruises. “Baby,” he groans.

“Yes,” Jongin repeats in a broken whisper. “Come on… c’mon give it to me,” and wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s neck, clinging to him as he thrusts faster, more desperate.

Junmyeon doesn’t last much longer and when Jongin turns his head to lick a hot wet stripe up his neck, breathes dirty little sounds against his ear, he’s done for, coming with a shuddering moan, cum splattering in his pants.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Jongin lets out in a loud drawn out whine, and with one last roll of his hips, he hides his face in the crook of Junmyeon’s neck and comes, spasming.

“You’re insatiable,” Junmyeon says exhausted, afterwards. “You’re going to kill me.”

Jongin giggles and nuzzles his neck, sucking soft little kisses on the skin. “Can’t help it. I’ve wanted you for too long. Gotta make up for lost time.”

Junmyeon sighs, happy, and holds Jongin tighter, breathing in his sweet scent.  

 

🜂

 

Another couple of hours later, Jongin and Junmyeon are in the Languages and Literatures building, Jongin having insisted on accompanying Junmyeon to class.

They round a corner and run into Baekhyun, who starts walking their way as soon as he spots them, eyes narrowed.

“There you are!” he exclaims. “I’ve been trying to reach you for hours, did you lose your phone or something?” he tells Junmyeon in a surly voice.

Junmyeon frowns and takes out his phone from his back pocket, wincing when he sees a slew of texts and two missed calls on the screen, all from his best friend. “I’m sorry, Baek,” he says in a placating tone. “I didn’t touch my phone the whole morning.”

Baekhyun scoffs at that and then takes a better look at them, taking in the way Jongin is looking right at home with how he’s wrapped himself around Junmyeon’s arm. His mouth draws up into a smirk.

“ _So_ ,” he says gleefully. “I take it you two… talked things through?” and pointedly raises his eyebrows.

“Yes,” chirps Jongin, turning to look at Junmyeon with a pleased little smile. Junmyeon feels stupidly fluttery. “We’re together now.”

Baekhyun gives a satisfied nod. “I see Junmyeon finally got with the program. Congratulations, Jongin.” he tells him with a mock somber voice.

“Thank you,” Jongin replies, proud.

Junmyeon holds back a snort. “Okay, you two,” he says shaking his head, and then turns to Jongin. “I gotta go now,” he tells him.

“Mh,” Jongin hums with a smile and kisses him softly on the lips. “Have a good class.”

“Thank you,” Junmyeon says, kissing him again. “I’ll call you later, okay?”

“Okay.”

Another kiss.

Jongin doesn’t make a move to peel himself away from Junmyeon.

“Jongin, I have to go.”

“I changed my mind,” Jongin whines and grips him tighter. “I'm not letting you go.”

Junmyeon melts. He’s well and truly smitten. “C’mon, we’ll see each other again in just a couple of hours.”

Jongin pouts and shakes his head, stubbornly pushing his face into Junmyeon’s neck.

Junmyeon’s heart skips a beat.

“Baby,” he tries then and Jongin giggles and squirms against him before finally letting him go.

“Fine,” he says begrudgingly, but then smiles cutely at Junmyeon. “I love you, hyung.”

Junmyeon can’t stop a dopey smile from stretching his mouth. “I love you too,” he leans in to take Jongin’s lips into a deep, lingering kiss that Jongin returns with enthusiasm, humming contently into it.

Baekhyun gags at them. “God…” he groans exasperated, but Junmyeon can hear the underlying happiness in his friend's tone. “I knew this was going to happen…”

They both ignore him, too preoccupied with each other.

Jongin is melting against Junmyeon’s side with every slide of their tongues, and when a quiet moan slips out of his mouth, Junmyeon breaks the kiss before it can get out of control.

“Okay,” he says, voice a little tight, and clears his throat as he takes a step back. “I really gotta go, now,” he sweeps Jongin’s hair out of his face. “I’ll see you later.”

Jongin nods. “Bye, hyung,” he tells him sweetly and gives him one more soft smile before turning and starting to make his way to class.

Junmyeon watches him go, a flash of pleasure rushing through him. _God_ , is he smitten.  

“You _so_ owe me.” comes Baekhyun’s smug voice.

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Annnd that's it!  
> God, the cheese,,,,,, I'm sorry sukai mADE ME DO IT
> 
> I hope you guys liked this silly story, let me know in the comments <33


End file.
